One and Only
by bellajowell
Summary: One year after S1E10, Rainer has disappeared in front from the silver screen for over a year. Read on how Rainer and Paige build their life up as best friends, as a couple and as life partners. Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line & my OCs! Please Read & Review! xoxo
1. Disappeared

***Author's Note*  
**

The first few chapters of this story will be more of giving a backstory of what happaned after S1E10.

FYI, this story will be updated (usually) every fortnightly. :)

 **Famous in Love: One and Only  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Season one's episodes

* * *

"Rainer Devon have been off the grid ever since the movie 'Locked' have finished filming a year ago. No one knows where…"

A figure moved towards the coffee table to retrieve the remote to switch off the television that was currently reporting about the missing Rainer Devon. The owner of the hand then put down the remote before walking into the kitchen to check on the eggs on the stove.

"Good morning!" Paige greeted as she walked out of her room while sliding her hands into her black jacket.

The figure in the kitchen laid out two plates beside the stove before turning over to Paige and smiled, "Good morning! Breakfast is almost ready."

Paige closed her eyes to inhale deeply, letting her senses enjoy the delicious smell of bacon and scrambled eggs coming from the kitchen before she exhaled, "Hmm… Scramble eggs. Your scramble eggs are the best scramble eggs I have ever eaten. I can never get over it."

"To think that I have almost burn down your kitchen a few months ago. I have come a long way to work my way around the kitchen. I believe I do deserve a pat on the back," the figure switched off the stove, tiled the pan to divide the scrambled eggs evenly onto the two plates into two servings before walking towards the dining table. "Breakfast is served."

Paige patted the figure's back, sarcastically, before sitting down to enjoy her breakfast.

"What plans do you have for today, Rainer?" Paige asked, trying to make small talk while trying to draw all attention away from the plate of bacon in the middle of the dining table.

The figure was revealed to be the missing Rainer Devon everyone was looking for. Rainer disappeared before everyone's eyes the next day upon the completion of filming 'Locked'. Paige looked all over LA for him but had no luck in finding Rainer.

A few days later, she overheard her classmates mentioning that people would always see a figure at their school's baseball field at night, everyone thought it was a ghost but Paige find it odd so she had decided to check it out herself, just in case. It took Paige a while to locate the figure on the field and to her surprise, it really was Rainer. He had passed out and was laying under the benches, looking like a broken doll. He was still dressed in the same clothes he was in before he disappeared. His hair was dirty and messy, his clothes were crumpled and dirty, and one of his shoes was missing. Paige knew she needed help getting Rainer out of the field so she called Cassie. Cassie showed up with Adam and together the three of them carried Rainer back to Paige's apartment. Adam helped clean Rainer up and after changing him into some fresh new clothing. The three of them settled him down in Jake's old room and let him rest for the night. Rainer have been staying in Paige's apartment ever since.

Rainer gave it a little thought before answering, "I'm thinking of sneaking into your class again this afternoon. I had fun in Mrs. Johnson's class the other day."

"I have no idea you had so much interest in econ," she voiced, with her hand reaching out for another piece of bacon as she continued, "Why don't you make lunch arrangement with Jordan? I mean he just got back from his vacation with Tangey right?"

Rainer reached out to smack lightly on Paige's hand as she picked up her sixth piece of bacon, "You have eaten your share, that's mine."

"I am really hungry," Paige pouted, not letting go the bacon in her hand but Rainer ignored her and cleared away all the bacon, including the one that was on her hand.

"There's bread in the kitchen if you need more," he pointed towards the kitchen. "And I believe Jordan would rather spend his lunch time with Tangey than me. Besides, we are going to meet him for dinner tonight. That's enough Jordan for me for today," he joked, sarcastically. "Not to mention, the probability of the press finding me."

After their last scene on 'Locked', Jordan finally worked up the courage and went to Rainer to tell him about his relationship with Nina. After learning that Jordan have been having an affair with his own mother, he had completely lost control. That was the real reason Rainer disappeared. He need to get rid of all the lies everyone around him have been telling him. Rainer could no longer bare the truth and he finally cracked. He no longer knew who he can trust anymore.

"Rainer, you need to get out there eventually. You can't just hide in your comfort zone forever. You need a life and staying here and going to my school is not enough." Paige expressed, concerned about his friend. They have been having this conversation every once in a while, ever since Rainer had moved in for six months.

Rainer swallowed his eggs quietly for a few second and took a sip of his coffee, all while avoiding looking into Paige's eyes. "I just need more time, Paige. Thanks a lot for letting me crash here for the past year," he supplied, trying to change the conversation.

Paige looked at him for a few seconds before exhaling a sign, "It's fine. Jake is now in Austin and Cassie is living with Adam. I have plenty of room anyway." She bit the inside of her cheeks, trying to hide the sadness in her face.

A year ago, Paige had a talk with Jake after the press junket. Paige knew how much the new job meant to Jake and thinking about what he has been through. She could not be the one pulling his leg and ask him to throw away the great opportunity and stay in LA with her. He will not be happy if he stayed so she did what Jake did a few weeks ago and said that it's best for Jake that they stay friends for now. He had a bright future ahead of him and she do not want to be the one pulling his leg this time. He had a commitment and maybe they could talk about them when he has finished the movie with Richard Linklater. Jake knew how hard it was for Paige to say that, he had the exact feeling a few months ago. He knew Paige was right so he gave Paige a kiss on her lips and tell her that he will be back for her in a few months' time but he did not expect the few months to end up being a year later and he is still not back in LA. But that also means that Rainer could continue crash at Paige's place in his room.

As for Cassie, she moved out a few days after Jake went to Austin but Paige made Cassie promise to return to the apartment whenever she need a hug or her best friend which Cassie gladly accepted. Cassie and Paige have hang in school more than ever. The little distance between them seemed to have made their relationship even stronger and even closer than before.

"Paige, you'll still have Cassie and me here in LA for you." Rainer reached out and cupped her hand and comforted. He knew how important Cassie and Jake are in her life and how hard for her to see all her best friends leave.

Paige flashed a smile at him to prove to him and herself that she is alright.

"Thanks," she supplied. "I'm going to be getting a drink with Cassie and Adam tonight. You are going to be joining us, right?

"But aren't we supposed to be meeting Jordan and Tangey tonight for dinner to celebrate the release of Tangey's new album." Rainer reminded.

"We are. Cassie will have a contract signing dinner and after that we are going out to celebrate. It's at CMU so you don't have to worry about the press," Paige continued to clarify herself. "And I won't take no for an answer," she said, very quickly before Rainer could react.

Rainer chuckled. "Relax. I didn't say that I'm not going, did I?"

After staying in Paige's apartment for six months without leaving a single step, Paige have finally get through to Rainer. Rainer started to leave the house to run some errands like restocking the fridge and picking up the dry cleaning. He eventually started to expand his social life by sneaking into Paige's CMU classes occasionally and tagging along whenever she made plans with Cassie and Adam.

Along the way, Paige helped Rainer see what he had been through with Jordan since they were young and that he should not throw everything away just because Jordan had a relationship with his mother. Jordan was the one is being honest with him, that proves that Jordan values their friendship. Jordan chose to be honest with him, knowing that this might destroy their friend just because Jordan does not want to deceive him anymore. After slowly making amends, Rainer have finally rekindled his friendship with Jordan. He even helped Jordan get Tangey back and after that, help them get Tangey's mother's stamp of approval.

"Great! I can't wait to meet Cassie tonight." Paige commented, her voice filled with excitement.

"She got the endorsement contract?" Rainer asked as the memory of their conversation two weeks ago about Cassie's latest job plan flooded in his mind.

"Yep," she answered.

Rainer's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me," he said before scooping the rest of the food on his plate into his mouth, pushed his chair backwards and grabbed his phone from the coffee table in the living room.

"Hey, dad." Rainer greeted the caller, knowing who it was.

"Only plans for tonight."

"Sure, lunch sounds great. Shall we meet at our usual spot?"

"Got it. Thanks. See you later, dad."

With that, Rainer hung up his phone, slid it into his jeans' back pocket and returned to the dining table to clean the table while Paige did the dishes.

"Alan?" Paige asked after putting the clean plates back in the cabinets.

Rainer finally contacted Alan not long after rekindling his friendship with Jordan. Paige told him that Alan have been concerned with his whereabouts since he was missing. Alan knew that Paige had a special place in Rainer's heart so he had been in touch with Paige. He knew Rainer was at Paige's place the next day after Paige found Rainer but chose to distance himself while helping them with simple errands. Whenever Paige was busy with school work, Alan would offer to stock up their cabinets and fridge. To give Rainer some space, Alan would wait for Paige to finish school and meet her at the parking lot of her apartment where he would use that few minutes to find out how Rainer is doing while passing her the stuff Paige and Rainer needed. The list always ranges from food to male grooming products. Alan even kept Rainer's whereabouts a secret from Nina for him to give Rainer time to heal and space from the public. Upon knowing what his father did for him, Rainer slowly open himself up to his father. They started to meet up more and eventually, he finally accepted his new father and even called him Dad. Alan was so happy to have his son back that he met up with Paige to thank her personally for helping his son get back on his feet and that he will always be in debt of Paige for helping him get his son back. Alan knew he may not be a great father but he is trying his best to be the parent Rainer wants and needs.

"Yeah. He wanted to meet up for lunch later," he answered while bending down to rest his elbows on the kitchen countertop.

"Do you need the car?" Paige asked, leaning her back against the countertop with her hands resting on either side of her.

"I suppose so. You have classes the entire day, right?" Paige nodded her head. "In that case, I'll drop you off at school first and picked up the dry cleaning before meeting dad for lunch later. I'm be home by 2:30. Call me when you're ready to leave and I'll pick you up for our dinner reservation with Jordan and Tangey." Rainer informed, looking at Paige with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds good," she answered as walked towards her room to pack her books while Rainer returned to his to take a shower and get ready.

* * *

"Cassie!" Paige greeted as she saw Cassie walking towards her, she bolted and instantly her arms were around her best friend's neck.

"Hey, Paige," Cassie chuckled softly while wrapping her arms around her best friend's waist.

They would meet up near the school's food court whenever either of them have classes before or after lunch so that they can catch up.

"Are you excited for tonight? I am so happy for you!" Paige expressed as they walked towards their school's food court for lunch before going to their afternoon classes.

"Thanks, Paige. I still can't believe finally after a few local commercials, I finally got this endorsement contract. the My agent just told me that there is an indie production team interested in casting me for a role in the movie. The movie is currently still being written but they are already outsourcing for the main casts," Cassie announced, her voice filled with enthusiasm.

"That's wonderful," Paige commented, truly happy for her best friend. "There is an empty table over there." Paige pointed towards a corner almost instantly as they stepped foot in the food court.

"I'm always amazed at how quick you can find a table in our food court." Cassie commented as she followed Paige to the empty table while her eyes scanned the room that filled with people. It isn't difficult to see things in the room but it is impossible to find anything with this much crowd during lunch hour rush.

"I have a gift." Paige commented with a proud grin.

"In finding tables?" Cassie snorted and raised an eyebrow at her best friend while sliding her bag off her shoulder to rest it on the chair.

Paige rolled her eyes at her best friend and corrected, "No! I have a gift to see things even when its crowded."

"Oh, like you see your 'friendship' with Rainer?" Cassie said, making air quotes with her fingers which caused a glare from her best friend.

"Stop that!" Paige lightly smacked Cassie's fingers away before walking over to the food counter.

Cassie chuckled and shook her head as she followed Paige.

"So, I suppose Rainer is going to join us tonight?" Cassie asked upon resting their food trays on the table.

"Yeah, he is. We will be having dinner with Jordan and Tangey and we'll meet you guys right after that for our celebratory drinks for your new endorsement gig." Paige informed, with her hands reaching into her bag to get her water bottle.

"I still can't believe that you guys have been staying together alone in the apartment for a year and yet you two are still not a couple yet. I mean even the turtle is faster than you in a marathon." Cassie commented before taking a bite of her burger.

"He is in a bad place for the past year. I admit that I have been starting to have strong feelings about him since 'Locked' but I don't think he have any space in his life to start talking about relationship," she said, giving herself, the excuse Rainer have been giving her about acting. "Besides, it's not like he said anything to me since his breakdown at Jordan's premiere." Paige mumbled to herself while she poked her spaghetti with her fork.

Cassie still heard her last sentence so she reached out to grab her best friend's hand "Even a blind person can see that you guys like each other. Don't let what happened to Jake and you happened again with you and Rainer," Cassie encouraged, giving Paige her best encouraging smile.

"Thanks, Cassie," Paige expressed, exhaling a sigh. "I know what you meant and I promise you I won't let that happen." She then gave her best friend her best smile.

"Atta, girl. That's my Paige." Cassie said, with a proud grin.

* * *

"Hey, Rainer. Sorry, I'm late. I was held up in a meeting." Alan apologised as he stepped into the private room of Lloyd's. He quickly unbuttoned his black suit jacket, removed it and draped it over the back of his chair before taking a seat in it.

"It's fine. I just got here now long ago." Rainer responded, filling up the empty glass with ice water for his father to catch his breath and cool down.

"Thanks." Alan immediately emptied out the glass of water before picking up the menu. "Why don't we order our food first? It's almost," he stretched out his hand to check his watch, "almost 2? Woah! What do you have in mind for lunch?"

"Anything is fine with me." Rainer informed, not bothering to even look at the menu while he drank his water. He had a full breakfast with Paige and smuggled some snacks when he was fetching the dry cleaning so he wasn't very hungry but hungry enough to have a full course.

"We'll have our usual then," Alan turned to inform Tommy, the manager of Lloyd's, who came into the private room with him earlier just as Alan instructed.

"Certainly. I'll get the kitchen to prepare them immediately. Enjoy your drinks while we get ready the food." Tommy said before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	2. Getting Ready

***Author's Note*  
**

Sorry for the delayed posting of chapter 2

FYI, this story will be updated (usually) every fortnightly. :)

 **Famous in Love: One and Only  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Season one's episodes

* * *

"How are you, son?" Alan asked, finally able to have a normal conversation with his son since there were only the two of them in the room now.

"Not bad. How's Australia?" Rainer asked.

"You remind me." Alan turned to the office bag which he brought in with him earlier, took out a bag and passed it to Rainer. "Here's a little gift from Australia for you and Paige."

"Oh, thanks, dad. We're okay with no gifts," Rainer expressed casually, but his hand carefully rested the bag on the chair beside him. It's not a big gesture but knowing that Alan thought about him during his trip makes him regret not reaching out to his father sooner and at the same time, thankful to Paige to pushing him to open himself up to his father.

"I know. I felt like that is what fathers do for their child. And I had fun shopping for a gift for you and Paige during my free time. Beat spending time at a bar drinking like a lonely guy looking for company in a foreign country." Alan joked, trying not to make it awkward.

"Thanks, Dad." Rainer smiled from the bottom of his heart, something that he has been doing more and more for the past six months.

"How are you and Paige? Still, haven't make a move?" Alan asked, trying to enlighten the atmosphere.

A knock on the door interrupted before neither of them can continue, "Sorry to interrupt. Your food is ready." Tommy proclaimed as he looked at Alan, seeking for his permission to enter.

"It's fine. Come on in." Alan answered, gesturing for the manager to enter the room.

Tommy did not enter the room. Instead he stepped aside to have a clear view of the room while he waited for the waiter, who was behind him the whole time, walked into the room very quickly to serve the food on the table for their guest.

Tommy waited patiently for the waiter to leave the room before taking a step. "Here are your usuals. Enjoy. Please press the service bell if you need anything else," he informed, gesturing to the button on the edge of the table before taking a step back to close the door.

"Thanks, Tommy." Alan supplied as the door closes.

They waited for a few seconds before starting to tackle with their food.

* * *

Alan waited for a few minutes after the waitress served their desert and left the room with their empty plates, "How's life treating you lately, son?" he casually asked, scooping a spoon of his affogato.

"Good, I guess," Rainer answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "It feels good to not have the paparazzi on my tail 24/7. I finally know what it is to have a normal life after living for being under the spotlight since when I was a toddler. I know a normal life may not perfect, but it's perfect for me, at least for now," he shared with a smile.

"You just take your time, son." Alan expressed, genuine. "I'll handle the press if anyone finds out about your whereabouts. What about Paige? How's our new star doing after returning to school life?"

Rainer shook his head with a chuckle, "She did not take long to return back to her old life. She is graduating in a few months though so her agent has been sending her scripts to let her take a look at and maybe even decide on her next project."

"Speaking of roles, I have a script here that I would like you to pass to Paige. I was about to call her tomorrow to talk to her about this movie but since you mentioned it, can you do your old man a favour?" Alan asked, casually, with his hand reaching into his office bag to retrieve a thick stack of bound paper.

Rainer reached out to the script. "Sure, I'll pass it over to her tonight," he answered, taking a glance on the cover page before setting it down on the chair beside him, next to the gift from Alan.

"Enough about work. Still friends?" Alan brought up his question from earlier again as he quirked an eyebrow at his son.

"Dad!" Rainer raised his voice which caused a smirk from his father. "I am not in a good place right now to think about relationship. Paige deserves better than this version of Rainer," he expressed, gesturing to himself. "And I want to be better for myself and for Paige, and neither do I want to drag Paige into the big pile of mess I am in right now. I just need a little more time to fix myself up, and once I know I'm worthy of her, I will tell her how I feel," he added.

"Rainer, you know I will always be supportive of your decision, but Paige is not going to be waiting for you forever," Alan told Rainer in his best fatherly tone. "Paige is a beautiful girl, you and I both know that it's impossible that no guys have an interest in her. Give yourself more confident and go for it. I believe Paige feels the same way for you," he pointed out, trying to sound encouraging.

"Thanks, dad. That means a lot to me." Rainer supplied, sincerely. He had never had such conversation with his mother. His mother has never been big on feelings and being vulnerable. He finally understood the difference between having a mother and having a father.

* * *

"So, how was lunch with Alan?" Paige asked as she slid into her seat.

Rainer had dropped by CMU to fetch Paige, and after a one hour drive, they had finally arrived at a Japanese restaurant where they will be having dinner with Tangey and Jordan.

"It was good, as usual," Rainer answered as he slid onto his seat beside Paige before pushing his glasses back up his nose.

Rainer would put on a pair of glasses whenever they are in public to hide his identity. They had made a reservation for a far corner table at the Japanese restaurant, but Rainer would rather be safe than sorry. He had never left the house or walk in public without his glasses on, except when he's having lunch with his father. Alan will always make sufficient preparation for their lunch or dinner meetings whenever they visit a new restaurant, or they would just eat at Lloyd's, where Alan had an arrangement for a private room to be available 24/7 for them, so Rainer has never been worried about his identity whenever he was with his father.

"He did give me a movie script for you to take a look. I have brought it back home after our lunch meeting. I'll show you when we're home." Rainer voiced, with his eyes scanning the restaurant for any sign of paparazzi.

Paige turned towards Rainer. "Oh, did you…"

"I did not." Rainer interrupted her, instantly knew what she was trying to say. "He just asked me how are you and I told him that you are graduating in a few months and you are looking at scripts. He was the one who brought it up about the script. He told me he was planning to call you about the movie tomorrow even if I did not say anything. I am just the messenger, he will call you tomorrow morning to talk more about the script," he assured her with sincerity.

Paige smiled at him, relieved. "Thanks, Rainer. I'll have to start on my final paper soon, so I don't really have much time to spare. I am just looking at the scripts my manager showed me. I have not decided on anything yet," she confessed. "I promised my dad that I will get my degree and that is what I plan to do first before returning to Hollywood. I do not want to keep Alan's hopes up about taking on the role…"

"You were offered a role?" Jordan interrupted as he and Tangey stood in front of Paige and Rainer.

"Hey, guys!" Paige turned and greeted their friends, while Rainer gave them a smile. "Yeah, Alan just passed Rainer a script for me to look at and I do not want to disappoint Alan if I wasn't able to commit," Paige expressed with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting. I was held up at the recording studio." Tangey apologised while she and Jordan claimed the remaining empty seats opposite Paige and Rainer.

"It's alright. We did not wait long," Rainer expressed with warmth.

"Aren't you graduating in a few months?" Jordan asked, and Paige nodded her head in reply. "Movie pre-production can take up to a few months before they start filming. Not to mention Gold Brothers Production is one of the Big Six, filming could even take place next year. I'm sure Alan would give you ample time to prepare for your role in the movie," he told the worried girl.

"Jordan's right. Alan would never put you in the position that you're stuck in between your studies and work." Tangey added, nodding her head in agreement.

Paige chuckled softly at them. "Alright, guys! It's not like I said no, didn't I?" Paige lifted her cup of green tea into the air towards her friends, "enough about me, this dinner is for Tangey. Let us all drink a toast to Tangey and her new album topping the US TOP Country Albums charts for seven weeks."

"Thanks, guys." Tangey expressed while lifting up her green tea, feeling grateful to have her close friends and her boyfriend with her tonight.

"Alright, I'm in the mood for some sashimi," Rainer announced, reaching for the menu.

"Why don't I handle our order this evening?" Jordan offered with a smirk.

"Sure, wow us." Paige teased with amusement.

Rainer released a soft chuckle and shook his head at the playful side of Paige as a warm smile touched his lips.

While Jordan walked towards the counter to order their food, Tangey took out two brown envelopes with a small white bow on it and passed one to Paige and Rainer each.

"What's this?" Paige asked curiously while examining the envelope for answers.

"My mother had set up this party next Saturday to celebrate my success for my latest country music album and here are your invitations," Tangey revealed before turning towards Rainer. "Please say you would come to my party, it would really mean a lot to me to have all my friends at the party," Tangey pleaded, pressing her palms together towards Rainer before he could say anything.

Rainer released a heavy sigh. "Tangey, you know I want to be there for you but…"

"Rainer, we are in this together. You cannot hide from the press forever, it's not healthy." Paige interrupted him, concerned about her roommate.

"Paige is right, man. You cannot hide behind those glasses forever, you are a talented actor. It's a waste to throw that away," Jordan added as he returned to his seat. "Besides, all the attention will be on Tangey. You just have to stay low, and you may even not get any attention from the pap."

"We will all be there, Rain. Please, for me?" Tangey looked at him with doe eyes.

Rainer looked at Tangey and released a heavy sigh, "fine, you win. I'll go." He had never been able to say no to her whenever she gave him that face.

"Nice!" Jordan exclaimed, reaching out give high-fives to the two ladies beside him.

"Why don't we go for a drink later to celebrate Rainer's come back?" Tangey suggested in a casual tone.

"Sorry, Tangey," Rainer apologised. "Paige and I will be meeting up with Cassie and Adam for a drink to celebrate Cassie's new gig," he informed his best friends.

"Babe, are you forgetting I have to film tomorrow at dawn. I don't think drink is a good idea." Jordan added, eyeing at his best friend as he could tell Rainer is getting a little bit uncomfortable.

"Well, next time then." Paige proclaimed before Tangey can say anything while sharing a look with Jordan. She too could tell that Rainer is getting tense over Tanger's words.

* * *

"Paige! Over here!" Cassie shouted towards them over the loud music, trying to get Paige's and Rainer's attention as they entered the club.

"Cassie!" Paige squealed in excitement as she ran over to give her best friend a hug while Adam and Rainer shared a fist bump.

"How was the contract signing?" Paige asked, unwrapping an arm while keeping the other on her friend's shoulder to keep her best friend in a side hug.

"You are now looking at the face of Nave Cream." Cassie proclaimed as she happily slid an arm around her best friend's tiny waist.

"Congrats, Cassie!" Rainer picked up the drink Cassie had ordered for him and Paige before they arrived and lifted towards his friends.

"Thanks," Cassie supplied, picking up her margarita before bringing it to her lips to take a sip. "I can finally catch a breath over money now that the first payout will be in soon," she expressed, relief washing over her. "Paige, I will be able to return you the remaining amount that I have loaned from you for my senior year tuition fee."

After moving out from the apartment that they used to share with Jake, Adam helped to convince Cassie to take up on Paige's offer on her tuition fee. Adam was right, she should not throw away all her hard work just because of not enough money, it's not worth it. Cassie gave it a lot of thought before she finally approached Paige about her money issue. However, Cassie insisted for Paige to accept her help with interest payback. Paige knew that Cassie would feel better that way, so she agreed with one condition, that Cassie only needed to pay her one percent interest. It was not much, but for the amount of money they need to pay to CMU for their senior year tuition fee, one percent isn't small either. Alan assigned his personal lawyer to help Cassie and Paige draw up a contract for the peace of Cassie's mind. Thanks to Paige's money, Cassie's job as a topless maid ended and she started to go for auditions in hopes of landing a role and money to pay Paige back. Over the year, Cassie has paid half of her loan, and with her new endorsement contract, she will be able to pay Paige the remaining half.

"Enough about money. Let us have a toast. To Cassie! For her new endorsement!" Adam suggested, trying to change the subject.

* * *

"Paige, that was incredible! You're going to be great in this movie." Rainer commented, putting down the script on his lap before picking up his coffee to take a sip.

Paige has finished her final paper the day before, and Rainer is now running the lines with her to help her with the finalised movie script. Alan had personally delivered the finalised script to their apartment that morning and also to inform her that the movie is set to start filming in two months time.

Three months have passed since Alan has passed a Gold Brother's production script to Rainer for Paige to look at it. Paige instantly fell in love with the role of Lara after reading the script that she called Alan immediately to tell him that she loved the role and would like to accept the role of Lara. Upon hearing the good news, Alan quickly arranged an audition for Paige with the director and producers the next day and just as expected, she was instantly being cast as Lara at the end of her audition. Gold Brother's is still sourcing for the other roles in the movie as Paige was the first person outside of Gold Brother's to see the drafted script and just as Jordan predicted, the movie is scheduled to start filming roughly six months later.

The movie was a film adaption of the book 'Twenties Girl' by Sophie Kinsella. The story is about a girl named Lara who went to her great-aunt Sadie's funeral and was visited by a flooding young lady looking for a precious dragonfly necklace. To Lara's surprise, that young lady was her Aunt Sandie when she was in her 20s. Together, the aunt and niece embark upon a crazy adventure to find the necklace and in the process, unravels the ugly truth in her extended family, uncover a romantic 1920s love story and end up entangled in a love trap herself.

"Thanks. You know the role of Ed hasn't been cast yet." Paige expressed, casually, with a sheepish smile.

Rainer swallowed back a groan and turned to Paige. "Paige, I am not ready for the camera yet," he repeated to the girl in front of him, for the twelfth time.

"But you are perfect for Ed, and we are going to have so much fun on the set like we did on Lock…"

"Paige, I'm sorry. I just need more time," he told her softly. He got off the couch, put the script on the coffee table before walking towards his room to change. "I'm meeting Jordan in less than an hour. Don't wait up for me Paige," he voiced, softly, forcing his voice to sound normal.

"Rainer," she whispered, sadness lacing her tone but neither did he reply nor did he turned to look at her.

* * *

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	3. Fresh Start

***Author's Note*  
**

Here comes chapter 3 and so sorry for the delayed posting. I've been buried in mid-term papers and now it's almost exam period. I can barely catch a breath, not to mention to find time to post this chapter.

 **Famous in Love: One and Only  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Season one's episodes

* * *

"Hey, buddy!" Rainer greeted as he sat on the bar stool beside Jordan.

The best friends shared a fist bump while the bartender serves their beers.

"How was your new movie?" Rainer asked, picking up his beer and brought it to his lips to take a few swigs.

"Just wrapped up the last scene today," Jordan answered, bending forward to gently massage his stiff neck to ease off his fatigue. "Finally, I've got some time for Tangey. I have been so busy with filming that I barely had any time for her since our last getaway. Our anniversary is in two weeks, and I was thinking to bring her for another getaway. What do you think?" Jordan asked.

"I think that sounds great," Rainer answered as he turned his head towards his friend. "I supposed you have already chosen a location?"

Jordan released a chuckle as he wrapped an arm around his best friend to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder, "You know me so well, Rainer. I'm thinking Hawaii. We have been talking going to the beach one afternoon."

"Sounds beachy," Rainer commented with a smirk before picking up his beer to take another few swigs. When he was done, he had emptied the bottle.

"Hey, you ok? You don't sound like yourself today." Jordan asked, concern filling his voice as he watched the bartender opened another bottle of beer for Rainer.

"It's Paige and my dad," he confessed with a heavy sigh.

"Acting related?" Jordan asked, already knowing the answer. As he expected, Rainer nodded his head. "They are right, man. Forgive us for being pushy but Rainer, you are way too talented to be just sitting on the couch. You need to get out there and do what you do best. Acting. I know you may not be ready playing the lead role like you used to but why don't you start small like maybe a guest star in a TV series? I meant you will never know if you are ready for the big screen if you never take a step forward and try."

Rainer kept his eyes straight on the bar's wine shelf, took a swig his beer and released a heavy sigh as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Enough about acting. Do you know…" Jordan said, trying to change the conversation. He was aware that Rainer needed some time to think about what he said. There is enough pressure on his best friend's shoulder, and Rainer does not need this to add to the load.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door, and a few seconds later the door opened, and the set PA of the series CSI popped his head, "Rainer, you're up in 10."

Rainer turned his chair around and nodded his head, "I'll be right there."

It has been three weeks since the night Jordan suggested that he should take on small roles first so that he will know if he is ready for the camera. He was aware that Jordan is right. His father had suggested the same thing during their weekly lunch the next day. His father is right, he is lucky enough to have a job that he loves and enjoys. He is living the dream that many people would kill for and it is not worth it to throw it away for anyone or anything.

Alan got up from the couch in the room and patted his son on his back, "You're going to be great, son. Just do your best. I believe in you." Alan had accompanied Rainer on his first official day in showbiz to give his son some emotional support.

After making up his mind, he went to his father and asked him to help him source for a small role. To his surprise, many producers have been approaching his manager to offer him roles ever since showing up at Tangey's party a few months ago, but his manager had all turned them down as per Alan's orders. Therefore, Rainer did not know any of that until his father told him.

"Thank you, Dad," Rainer supplied with a confident smile even though it felt like there were a thousand butterflies in his stomach.

Rainer quickly packed his things, got up from his chair and walked towards the door where he stopped to inhale a deep breath before opening the door to step back into the spotlight.

* * *

"Over to the right, please," a reporter called out to the cast.

"Over here."

"Paige, please look to your left."

"Rainer, can we take a couple of shots of you and Paige together?"

Paige and Rainer along with their new cast family were now standing on the stage of the press junket for their new movie 'Twenties Girl'.

Just as everyone expected, Rainer's performance took everyone's breath away with his role of a troubled adult with depression and anxiety on CSI. Everyone loved his performance. Everyone but Rainer, he doesn't look too fond of his performance. He knew he could do better, and he had concluded that he is not entirely ready to take on a lead male role, well at least not alone.

Knowing that Ed's role in 'Twenties Girl' was not as big as the two female lead – Lara and young Sadie, he approached his father and asked him if he could have a chance to audition for the role. Alan has been waiting for him to say so. Alan had not made any decision on the male lead yet even when all the other cast have been signed on as he wanted to wait for Rainer to approach him and only if by the time when the movie is fully ready to start filming, then he would reach out for his second choice. After his formal audition, Rainer was cast as Ed, the last available role in 'Twenties Girl' and one month later, they are now at the press junket for a formal announcement of the movie.

"You alright?" Paige whispered through chattering teeth as she tried to keep her smile on while checking up on Rainer.

Rainer nodded his head. "I am, actually," he turned and whispered into her ear, not bothering to hide his fondness towards the auburn-haired girl.

"Rainer, Paige, can you guys step closer to each other," a reporter asked while the rest of the cast walked down the stage.

Rainer and Paige both looked down to the few inches space between them, looked up to share a look before taking half a step forward. She rested her left hand on his right shoulder while he wrapped his right arm around her waist before turning towards the reporter. The smell of lavender surrounding her hair regularly grabbed his attention. _Our scent._ He smiled at the thought of their scent. He had never been so happy to share a scent with anyone before, and he would never want it to stop.

"Rainer," she voiced, softly.

Rainer was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of her voice and turned his head towards the voice to look into her eyes. He could tell that she was worried about him. "I'm all right," he whispered softly. "I just remembered that we might need to do grocery shopping soon."

"Huh?" she voiced, confused.

Rainer chuckled and did not say anything as they walked down the stage to mingle with their friends. Cassie, Adam and Tangey were here as emotional support for Rainer's first official role since 'Locked'.

"Hey guys," Adam greeted.

Cassie and Tangey both took a step towards Paige and Rainer to give them a hug respectively.

"Where is Jordan?" Rainer asked as he unwrapped his arms from around Tangey.

"He called me a few days ago to let me know he had some stuff to attend to. I have not heard from him since." Tangey expressed, concerned about her boyfriend.

"Don't worry, Tangey. I'm sure Jordan will call you soon." Paige reassured her with a smile.

"Thanks, Paige." Tangey gave a small smile to her friends before bending down to take a drink of her drink.

Two girls with the reporter badge walked to them and asked, "Rainer. Paige. Can we have a short interview with you?"

Paige shared a look with Rainer. "Sure," Rainer answered before turning around to their friends, "We'll catch up with you guys later."

Cassie, Adam and Tangey smiled and nodded to them in unison.

* * *

Rainer, Paige, Cassie, Adam and Tangey spent most of the rest of the night talking and drinking together. Thanks to their company, Rainer had started to get more comfortable being in front of everyone without his disguise. Even the reporters had been easy on their questions, but what Rainer did not know was, Alan had warned all the reporters that will be present at the press junket to be careful with the questions asked or else risk to be blacklisted by Golden Brothers Production.

"How was tonight? Did you guys have fun?" Alan interrupted as he walked towards his son.

"Alan. It was fun tonight, and the hors d'oeuvre tasted amazing." Paige expressed with a smile, bringing the appetiser to her lips and put it into her mouth.

Alan shook his head and chuckled as he watched the auburn-haired girl stuff another hors d'oeuvre into her lips, "Paige, I'm glad you enjoyed the food so much. I will have the catering prepare some for you on set when the movie started filming."

Paige's eye lit up, and a big smile began to curl on her lips, "Really?"

Alan chuckled and nodded his head. "Really," he confirmed.

"Yay!" Paige cheered before stuffing another one into her mouth.

"This girl here has an endless stomach when it comes to appetisers and desserts. There is never an occasion that she would not stuff her mouth with hors d'oeuvre when she sees one," Cassie teased with a smirk.

"Cassie!" Paige voiced as she turned to give her best friend deathly stares which caused the others to chuckle and Cassie to smirk wider.

"Alright, stop…" Alan paused in the middle when he caught his assistant from the corner of his eye, he turned to find a worried-filled expression on his assistant, "Something wrong?"

His assistant immediately took a step forward to whisper something to him when Rainer noticed the reporters on the other side of the room were all on their phones. His instinct told him that something has happened and he had a hunch it is not something good.

"Rainer, did you know about Jordan's mother?"

"Tangey, have you heard that Jordan's mother is involved in the murder of Barrett Hoper?"

"Paige, do you know Barrett's killer is Jordan's mother?"

Before anyone of them could react, the swarm of reporters ran over to them and started asking questions that took them by surprise.

"What did you just say?" Rainer asked after he pieced together what the reporters just said.

Jordan's Mother is Barrett Hopper's killer.

"I'm sorry. This press junket is over," Alan quickly took a step with his hands up to distance the reporters and the young adults standing behind him before turning to his assistant, "Derrick."

Derrick nodded and quickly took a step towards the reporters while Alan pushed everyone towards the backstage, "Please follow me and I'll give you what you need. We will accept questions regarding 'Twenties Girl' and no others."

A few security guards appeared behind Derrick, and together they acted as a human wall to prevent the reporters from taking another step forward.

* * *

"What did the reporters just said?" Rainer asked immediately after they have stepped into his makeup room.

Alan did not answer Rainer. Instead, he turned around and asked, "Can we have some privacy?"

All the makeup artist, assistants and agents shared a look, without a word they all got up and walked out of the room.

Rainer took a deep breath to cool down, "Dad, is that true?"

Alan's eyes have not left his phone since the room was left with only the six of them, "Honestly, I have no idea. Son, all I know was Derrick just told me that there have been rumours on the street saying that Jordan has been going in and out of LAPD in the past few days and there has been news that LAPD has found Barrett's killer. The reporters must have piece them together and found a link. I have been trying to get in touch with Jordan and his manager, but none of them is answering."

"Dad, when did you know about this?" Rainer voiced, afraid of getting the answer he was expecting.

Alan noticed the tone in his son's voice, so he stopped typing, looked up and towards his son's eyes and said, "I have just gotten the news this morning, and I have been trying to confirm if the new is true. This was what I was going to tell you just now when I said that I need to have a word with you later, but I did not expect the reports found out about this so soon. I'm sorry, son. I should have said something earlier."

Rainer sensed the sincere in his father's tone and signed in relief, "Thank, dad." _Thanks for being honest with me._

"Tangey, did Jordan contact you in the past few days?" Alan asked, turning his attention towards the stunned Tangey standing in between Paige and Cassie.

"Tangey, are you alright?" Paige asked, concerned about her friend.

"I… I…" Tangey stammered in shock, still not able to work out her thoughts properly.

Paige looked at her stunned friend and turned to Rainer, "I think it's best that Cassie, Adam and I to send Tangey home first. Rainer, why don't you go return to the beach house to check if Jordan is there. I'm sure he needs you." Cassie and Adam nodded in unison beside her.

Rainer eyed his stunned best friend for a few moments and nodded his head before diverting his attention back to his father.

Alan nodded before bending down to his phone and start typing as he speaks, "I'll do whatever I can to do for damage control here. I'll get Derrick to prepare a car downstairs now. Son," he paused and looked up, "be careful. Let me know if you need any help."

Rainer nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

"Jordan?" Rainer called out as he stepped into his living room for the first time in almost two years.

He looked all over the house, and there was no sign of Jordan, just as he was about to leave the place, he found Jordan sitting on the floor in the balcony.

Rainer walked towards his best friend and bent a knee to be at eye level with his best friend, "Hey, buddy. Are you alright?"

Jordan lifted his head and looked at Rainer with a pair of teary eyes, looking torn.

"She did it for me. She told me she loved me and she did it to protect me. I have spent half of life hating that woman and now…" Jordan could no longer bear the heartache as he buried his face in his hands, feeling ashamed about how he felt towards his mother.

"Jordan, I understand how you feel now. Trust me it will get better." Rainer expressed, rubbing his best friend's shoulder hoping to calm him down.

"Jordan?"

A female voice emerged from inside the house, causing both to freeze, especially Rainer, who felt a cold shiver towards his spine as he recognised the voice.

It was Nina Devon.

"What are you doing here, Ms Devon?" Rainer asked, bluntly.

"Rainer?" Nina asked, shocked to find his son at his house.

"Are you here to tell more lies? Haven't you done enough?" Rainer expressed, harshly.

"I was just checking up on Jordan. And I have spoken to my lawyer about…"

"No thank you, Ms Devon." Rainer interrupted, turning his back towards Nina. He had enough of always thinking if his mother is lying or not lying. The best choice he could make right now is to not trust her anymore. "Safe your act. We've had everything under control. You are not welcome here. Please leave."

Nina felt like she just heard her heart broke, but she knew she had no one to blame but herself. She can only hope time can heal the wounds she caused just enough for him to give her a second chance. She knew there is nothing more she could say that would not hurt him now, so she chose to back off to give him some space. Without a word, she turned around and walked out of the house, leaving a tear on the floor where she has stood a few seconds ago.

Rainer heard the door closed behind him, he swallowed the gulp in his throat. He knows his best friend needed him now and he needs to be strong for the both of them.

"Jordan, are you alright? My dad is working getting your mom out now." Rainer expressed, softly.

"Thank you, Rainer," Jordan whispered softly as he lifted his head from his hands.

Rainer smiled and sat beside him.

* * *

"Paige," Rainer called softly as he gently patted the sleeping girl's shoulder.

The auburn-haired girl slowly started to stir, and after a few seconds, her sleepy brown eyes opened, "you're back. I must have fallen asleep." She tried to sit up, but her body has not fully awakened yet, so her arms still felt a little bit wobbly.

Rainer noticed that so he bent down to help her sit up, "I was waiting for Jordan to fall asleep before I left. I have forgotten that you might be waiting for me to return."

"Thanks, it's alright. How was Jordan?" she took one of the cushions and wrapped it with her arms as Rainer sat beside her.

"He's okay, but I think it's best for me to move back with him to keep him company. He needs me now," he revealed as he observed her reaction carefully.

* * *

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	4. Changes that cannot be unchanged

***Author's Note*  
**

Once again I am so so sorry about the late posting but I do hope you will enjoy chapter 4. :)

 **Famous in Love: One and Only  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Season one's episodes

* * *

Paige widened her eyes a bit for a few moments before nodding her head in agreement, "you should. Tangey was in shock when we sent her home, her mom is with her right now. I think she just needs some time to process the news. Jordan needs all the support he can get. I agree that it's best for you to keep him company, just in case he might do something silly."

Rainer let out a sigh of relief, "thanks, Paige." She looked at him with a curious look, causing him to chuckle, "thank you for being there for me when I needed you."

Paige smiled and shook her head at him, "It's our pact right, being there for each other when we needed it. You were there for me during 'Locked', it's my turn to return the favour."

Rainer looked into her brown eyes and smiled, a few minutes have passed, but he did not say anything. A weird feeling started to rise in her, she was about to say something when he pulled her into his arms. She had frozen for a few seconds before she recovered from the sudden movement. She slowly buried her head into his broad chest as his smell surrounded her and he buried his face into her hair to inhale the sweet lavender shampoo smell.

After a few minutes of enjoying the intimate company of each other, he unwrapped his arms from her back. When he could see her face, he could no longer fight the urge of being close to her, he slowly bent down to brush his lips over hers. She did not push him away. Instead, she slowly closed her eyes. He slowly moved his hand to cup her cheeks as he deepened the kiss while she slides her hand up his face, past his ears and thread through his hair.

Several seconds has passed as the kiss grew heated. Paige released a soft hum when Rainer licked her lips, and as her lips parted, he slipped in his tongue and deepened the kiss even more. His left hand found her hips, and he slid it under her top to pull her towards him, and there is no longer any space between their upper body.

The two finally pulled apart after a couple of minutes when oxygen has become a necessity. Both were panting as they rest their foreheads against each other, with their eyes closed. Rainer opened his eyes first, moved forward to give her another kiss on her lips, causing Paige to open her eyes too.

"I love you, Paige Townsen. Can you give me a chance to love you?" Rainer asked, softly.

Paige sat up, looked into his dark eyes and smiled softly, "I thought you'd never ask."

Her answer made him so happy that he ignored the fact that he is still panting and bent down to kiss her again. This time, longer and deeper and more intimate.

* * *

A month had passed since the news about Jordan's mother. There has been people being supportive and showed empathy to him, but there have been people giving Jordan the cold shoulder too. Thanks to the support he got from Rainer, Tangey and Paige, he had never been brave enough to face the media and for the first time since he stepped foot into Hollywood that he was brave enough to reveal how his real childhood was. Jordan's interview once again throws the media overboard, but most of his fans were supportive towards Jordan.

Rainer had moved back with Jordan the night he and Paige officially became a couple. Rainer had never been in such good place since 'Locked', he has a girlfriend who loves him and he loves, friends that always support him and his father that has been there since they have reunited. He had never been so happy before in his 23 of years. For once in his life, he felt like he has found peace with himself. Furthermore, he got work with his girlfriend on the same set again. Life has never been smoother for him.

"Paige, I bought lunch," Rainer expressed with a big smile on his face which was something that has been on his face since he was with Paige. He offered a plate to Paige as he sat beside her on the trailer couch.

Paige was running lines when Rainer entered her trailer, she looked up and smiled back to her smiling boyfriend, "aww, thanks. I have the best boyfriend ever." She kissed his cheeks as she reached out for the plate that was filled with her favourite food, causing the smile to curl wider on her boyfriend's face. "How was Jordan?" She asked, lifting a spoonful of food from her plate and stuff it into her mouth.

Rainer released a heavy sigh of her question, "Tangey is with him now. We just went to spoke the lawyer this morning, and he told us that his mother had made the decision to plead guilty in court and she has refused to see anyone. Jordan has been trying to gain access to his mother since his visit at LAPD a month ago. Without his mother's permission, Jordan will never be allowed to visit her even when she is in prison."

Paige put down her food on her lap, sighed and shook her head at Rainer, "poor Jordan. Is there anything I can do to help him?"

"I think the best we can do now is to make sure he is not alone. I asked Tangey to pack some of her clothes later and temporary move into stay with us at least for the time being. I hope you don't mind me making the decision without asking you first," he apologised as he reached out for her hand.

Paige chuckled before reaching forward to place her plate on the coffee table before using her free hand to pat his and shook her head, "it's alright. Besides, I agree that with Tangey living with you guys, you don't have to worry about Jordan when you're on set now. Let's just hope that Jordan gets to see his mother soon, if not his problems will never be resolved."

Rainer leant forward to kiss her cheeks to thank her for being understanding. "Will you stay over at my place this weekend?" he asked sincerely as he carefully observed her reaction.

Paige raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to give her a wry smile. After a few seconds, she squinted her eyes and eyed her boyfriend for a few moments before curling a smile on her lips and nodded her head. Rainer's face instantly lit up and pulled her into his arms.

* * *

"Cassie," a male voiced emerged from Cassie's phone.

"Jake, hi, how are you?" Cassie greeted excitedly. "Something wrong?" Cassie asked concerned, having not heard from her male best friend for a few weeks. The previous time they've chatted was when Jake told her that he will be helping Richard Linklater with the post-production of the film.

"Er… yeah. I'm all right." Jake paused to take a deep breath before he continued, "I am back actually…"

"Oh my god, what a pleasant surprise," Cassie interrupted before he could finish.

"Yeah, it feels good to be back too," Jake chuckled softly, trying to hide his real emotions. "I'm actually calling if you could tell me where Paige is," he asked nervously.

"Oh," Cassie paused, not sure on how to share the news about Paige and Rainer. She could sense that Jake is back for Paige, but she also knows that her best friend is happy now. She would never want to hurt either of her best friends.

"Cassie?" Jake called out after a few minutes.

"Sorry, Jake." Cassie apologised as his words pulled her from her thoughts. "Er… where are you right now?" she asked, trying to change the subject as she tried to figure out what is happening.

"I'm just reached home," Jake revealed as he opened the door to the apartment they previously shared with Paige. "Cassie, can you text me the address of Paige's set? I really need to talk to her."

Cassie let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I text you the details shortly."

"Thanks, Cassie," with that, Jake ended the call.

Cassie knew that this is not something she should interfere, it's between Paige, Jack and Rainer. After the call ended, she sent a text to Paige, telling her that Jake is back and will be visiting her on set but unfortunately, Paige had left her phone in her trailer.

* * *

"…and cut. Nice shot, Paige." The director's voiced filled the set.

"Thanks." Paige expressed, delighted.

"That's more than nice. That's perfect." Rainer whispered to her as he watched his beautiful girlfriend walked over to where he was standing.

Rainer's words caused a smile to curl on her lips, but she did not say anything, causing Rainer to smile even wider

"Paige, you can rest while I do the close up on Rainer first. Be back in an hour," The director informed after a tap check.

Paige nodded her head at the director before turning her attention back to her boyfriend and mouthed, "good luck."

* * *

"Paige, there is someone waiting for you by you trailer," the set PA informed when he saw Paige descending from the stairs of the hair and makeup trailer.

"Thanks, Dave," Paige said.

As she walked towards her trailer, she saw a tall figure standing outside her trailer. She had thought it was Cassie, but as she walked closer and the figure becomes clearer, a complicated feeling started to rise in her chest.

"Jake?" Paige called out uncertainly.

"Paige, hi," Jake greeted cheerfully. He was glad to finally to be able to see Paige, he had felt like the feeling that he is missing something is gone the moment he saw her standing in front of her.

"Oh, my gosh," Paige gasped as she ran forward to hug her best friend.

Jake instantly wrapped his arms around her back and tucked his head into her hair. He really misses her.

"Paige, can I talk to you in private?" Jake asked as he let the auburn-haired girl go.

* * *

"Come in," a voice emerged from behind the closed doors.

A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Paige, you are up in 5," it was the set PA.

"I'll be right over." Paige waited for the door to close before diverting her attention back to Jake, "Can we continue tonight?"

Jake smiled and nodded, "of course. We'll continue this conversation when you're back." _Paige did not say no, so does that mean I have a chance?_

Paige forced herself to curl her lips a little before packing her stuff to return to set for her scene with her boyfriend. And her complicated past will be waiting for her at home after work. _Omg! God, help me._

* * *

"Cassie!" Paige voice, filled with anxious, emerged from Cassie's phone. "Did you know Jake just returned to LA?"

"Didn't you saw my text?" she asked, curious.

"I… Give me a sec," Paige paused and moved her phone away from her ear and found an unread message from Cassie. "I just saw it. I have ended a scene, and before I had the time to check my phone, Jake appeared on the set to ask if he could have a talk with me."

"What did he say?"

"I have only five minutes before I'm needed on set," Paige supplied as she walked towards the main set, "he said he wanted to be more than best friends."

"I knew it," Cassie said, with her tone filled with excitement.

"Cassie, are you forgetting that Rainer is my boyfriend now?" Paige reminded as she reached up to pinch her nasal bone in between her eyes, feeling a headache coming on.

"Sorry," Cassie apologised. "What are you going to do? Will you tell Rainer about Jake?" she asked softly.

"Rainer deserves to know…"

"Paige, you're up!" the director called out when he saw Paige walking into the set.

"Coming," Paige covered her phone with her free hand as she answered before putting her phone back to her ear, "I will call you later."

"Got it, good luck." Cassie expressed, knowing that Paige needed her support now.

"Thanks, Cassie." With that, Paige ended the call and passed her phone to Rainer's assistance for safe keeping.

* * *

"I told you, I had enough of your lies. After 23 years of lying to me, you seriously think I will still believe in any word you say?" Rainer expressed coldly before ending the call.

This was what Paige saw when she entered Rainer's trailer after changing back into her own clothes.

"Hey, are you alright?" Paige instantly walked over to her boyfriend, wrapped her arms around his shoulder and gave him a side hug to comfort him.

Rainer's arms immediately wrapped an arm around Paige to hold her as he lightly tossed his phone onto the table and rubbed his face in frustration with the other hand, "It's Nina."

Paige put her hand on Rainer's face so that she could look into his eyes and whispered, "I'm here."

Paige's word put a smile Rainer's lips. He reached up to put his hand on hers which was still on his face, "I know, and you are my everything. Thank you for being here with me."

Paige smiled at her boyfriend before sliding her hand to behind his head and bending down to kiss her boyfriend. Rainer instantly took charge of the kiss as he slipped his tongue to devour her mouth, causing Paige to release a soft moan. Their hands tightened the grip on each other as his fingers traced up and down her back.

Just as things got intense and air has become a necessity, Rainer brushed a soft kiss on her lips before leaning backwards to separate himself from Paige. Both were panting as they catch their breath while looking into each other's eyes.

"I would never say no to this," Rainer whispered softly to Paige, causing Paige to blush a little.

After that, they went out for dinner together where Rainer discussed with her about the offers he has gotten, all big and small, and they have also talked about Jordan and how they could help him. In the end, Paige did not get the chance to bring up her conversion with Jake, but the dinner she had with Rainer have given her everything to make a decision she knew she would never regret.

* * *

"Paige." Jake and Cassie greeted when Paige opened the door.

Cassie had promised Paige to stay at the apartment for the night the day before because she will be leaving next week. She had gotten a recurring guest star role in a tv series which needed her to be in Chicago for two weeks. She had a brief catch up with Jake before Paige returned home.

Paige smiled at them before closing the door behind her.

"I'll be in my old room if you need me," Cassie said after a long awkward silence arose between the three of them.

"Thanks, Cassie," Paige said, feeling thankful that Cassie decided to stay here tonight even though Jake has returned.

Jake waited for Cassie to close her room door before turning to Paige, "Paige, about earlier…"

"Jake," Paige interrupted. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"I knew Cassie did not tell you this to give me some time to think but I believe that this is unfair to him and you," she paused to take a deep breath before she continued, "I'm seeing someone."

"Who is it?" he asked softly.

She looked at his eyes and answered him, "Rainer."

"Are you happy?" he asked, again.

She kept her eyes on his and answered him again, "Yes, he makes me very happy."

"I'm late," he said to himself.

Paige knew exactly what he meant. He said he came back too late, but that was not true. He was late in making this move. Her heart now beats for Rainer, and even if she does not want to admit it, her heart has long started to beat only for Rainer. It was just that she was too oblivious to see it or to accept it.

"It's not right to choose what is best for someone else when if your intentions were good or you love them," she expressed, heartily.

Instantly, Jake knew why Paige did not choose him. It was not that she does not love him. He believes she does, at least before he left for Austin, he can be sure she loves him. It was him, himself who threw away the multiple chances she had given to him. His move on leaving for Austin without talking to her helped her made her decision. He had always known Paige was a strong and independent woman, how could he not see this coming.

"Jake, I am grateful for everything you have done for me but time have shown that we are meant to be together," her words pulled him from his thoughts, "Rainer may be a bit reckless sometimes, but he had involved me in all his decision-making for the past two years, regardless big or small, or does it affect me. He would talk to me when he wanted to decide on something, and whenever I need to decide something, he would always give me his most genuine advice. It may not always be the best option, but he would always try his best."

Jake looked at her without a word, knowing that she was not finished.

"Since I have gone to the audition for 'Locked', you have practically decided everything for our relationship. I am scared, Jake. Scared that what if things get complicated again and you push me away. I need someone there for me even through the tough times. Rainer was able to give me that but you can't, Jake," she bit the inside of her cheek as she observed Jake's expressionless face.

Jake just looked at her as he tried to process what she just told him.

After a few seconds, Paige said softly to him. "Jake, this relationship isn't what you need right now. Your career is what you need to focus on, I don't want to be the reason holding you back from your dreams."

 _I've lost you._

That was all Jake could think off, but he knew it wasn't now that he had lost her but the moment he had made the decision to leave for Austin was when he had actually failed her, failed to be the boyfriend she needed.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"No, Paige. I'm the one who should apologise to you. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed someone," he corrected her.

"We will always be friends, best friends." Paige opened her arms and offered a hug to him.

"We will, Paige. No matter what happens between the two of us," he expressed as he hugged her.

"Don't forget about me!" Cassie expressed excitedly as she ran out of her room to join them.

After letting the girls go, Jake revealed that he was offered the role of Assistant Director when Richard Linklater saw all the splendid work Jake had put in for the previous movie. Richard Linklater gave him a few days to consider, and if he really wants the part, he will need to be back in Texas in a few days before they fly to England where the next movie will be filming at. Both Paige and Cassie were really happy for Jake, and the three amigos spent the night together like they used to before seeing Jake off the next morning.

* * *

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	5. A Trip Down Memory Lane

***Author's Note*  
**

Finally I've found some time, in between my assignments for uni, to finish this chapter. The worst kind of writer's block is having the whole story line planned out but do not know how to turn them into words, hopefully I will not take so much time for the next chapter. Enjoy :)

 **Famous in Love: One and Only  
**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Season one's episodes

* * *

Paige reached for her bag pack on the passenger's seat before getting out of the car. She had just arrived at Rainer's place.

Thirty minutes ago, …

"Have a safe trip to NYC, Cas. Promise me that you will call me every day. Oh my god, I'm starting to miss you already," Paige expressed as she sat in the living room.

Jake had returned to Texas three weeks ago, and when Paige was relieved to have Cassie with her, Cassie told her the production moved up, and she had to fly to NYC for her filming in a few days. Cassie was at the airport waiting for take-off as they chat on the phone.

Cassie chuckled lightly, "why don't you spend the night at Rainer's so at least you have company tonight."

The next thing Paige knew was that she was driving to Rainer's house.

"…if you can let me finish…"

"You have said enough, get out of my house. You are not welcome here!"

"Rainer…"

"I said GET OUT!"

Paige used the key Rainer gave her to open the door and was instantly greeted by loud shouting from within the house. She realised that it was Rainer and Nina, so she quickly ran into the living room and saw Jordan holding Rainer back as Rainer tried to chase his mother out of his house.

"Paige!" Jordan called out as he caught a glimpse of the shocked auburn-haired girl. "Rainer, Paige is here," Jordan said to Rainer, trying to snap him out of his protective mode.

Rainer stopped struggling and turned to Paige. He took a few deep breaths before circling around Jordan and Nina to walk towards Paige, he bent down to grab her bag which she dropped when she saw them before reaching out to hold her hand. He then turned around and walked towards his room.

"I want your lies out of my life," Rainer whispered before closing his room door.

Tears started to fill Nina's eyes as she held her breath with her right palm. Jordan stood beside her, not knowing what he can say to make her feel better.

"I'm sorry about Rainer…"

"It's ok. I understand," Nina interrupted.

"I'm sorry for telling the press about our history…"

"It's ok. I understand," Nina repeated. She gently wiped the tear that escaped her eye before reaching into her bag. "Can you help me pass this to Rainer? I'm leaving tonight for NYC. I will be there for six months, and hopefully, when I'm back, Rainer would give me a chance to let me explain myself."

Jordan nodded and took a stepped forward to give the woman a goodbye hug before watching her leave.

* * *

An hour later, Rainer and Paige have changed into their PJs and were now laying in bed together in each other's arm.

"Rainer…"

"Paige, I only need you by my side now. Can we talk tomorrow?" Rainer interrupted.

Paige nodded and rested her head on his chest to listen to his steady heartbeat as they sleep.

* * *

"Can't sleep?"

Paige was greeted by Jordan's question by surprise when she entered the kitchen to get milk.

"You too?" Jordan nodded his head. "Rainer just fell asleep," she informed him.

Jordan nodded his head again before extending his arm to pass her an envelope, "Nina was here tonight to pass this to Rainer, but he won't listen, so I took it for him."

"Rainer will always have us," she said to him.

A small smile curled on his lips as he took a sip of his beer. "Rainer is lucky to have you by his side, Paige. I'm really grateful that you helped my best friend been through what he had to go through a year ago. Thank you." He knew what Paige meant when she said Rainer will always have them and he is grateful that Rainer had her to help him.

Paige smiled at him in reply before reaching for the fridge to grab the milk.

* * *

"Good morning."

Rainer turned towards the kitchen to find his smiley girlfriend waving to him with her left hand while holding onto a spatula on her right. He rested his board on the wall before walking over to give her a smooch on her lips. "Good morning. What are we having for breakfast?" He then walked back to his room to change into some comfy clothes.

"Well, you were gone when I woke up, and I was hungry, so I did a little digging in your refrigerator and whipped up something," she said as she turned around and rested her spatula on the pan on the stove. "There aren't much in there, but I did manage to find three eggs and a pack of bacon. It's a good thing that I bought bread on the way here last night…"

"Alright, I get your signal," he interrupted as he returned back to the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stool around the counter, "we will go grocery shopping later."

She turned around and gave him a big smile before saying, "thank you."

"Where's Jordan?" he asked as he looked over his back towards the living room.

"He was on his way to meet Tangey when I woke up," she informed.

He nodded in reply while watching her split the scrambled eggs into two servings.

* * *

Thirty minutes later…

Rainer was seen on the couch reading the script of the scene which they will be filming the following day. Paige reached out and grabbed something before walking over to him and gently rest an object on his script.

"I am not going to read that," he expressed, calmly.

"Rainer," she whispered.

He turned to her and looked into her eyes, "Paige, do you how it feels like when everything you know is a lie? I can barely differentiate truth and reality more than a year ago. I do not want to constantly doubt every word the others say to me because of her. Especially, when I'm at such a good place right now."

Paige knew that she should say something but she just can't. His eyes made her felt like she was looking at a puppy who was craving for love but at the same time was afraid to get hurt. All she was able to do was wrapped her arms around him and let him rest his head on her lap.

"I will always be here whenever you need me," she whispered as she watched her boyfriend fall asleep.

* * *

"Cut! Alright, time for lunch."

Two weeks after Nina left LA, Rainer and Paige have been making incredible progress on their filming. They had finished filming almost half of the movie, and this is two weeks before schedule. So, to consulate them for their hard work, the studio had given everyone the rest of the week off to rest and recharge.

After yet another perfect scene, the young couple went to Paige's trailer to have lunch together. They had finished with their food and were now talking about what to do over the weekend when Rainer's phone rang.

"How's my favourite grandson on this fine Wednesday afternoon?" a sweet tone emerged from his phone not long after putting his phone next to his ears.

"Grandma Letti?" he asked.

"That's me, darling," she answered. "It has been such a long time that I have gotten to speak to you. How are you, Rainer?"

"I'm good, Grandma. I'm currently working on a new movie," he informed.

"That's wonderful. I can't wait to see it…"

Rainer spent the next twenty minutes talking and catching up with his grandmother who shared with him all the new hobbies she had started recently, the beauty of Round Rock and how she misses him. She did not say it, but he could feel it, so as he finished his conversation, he had also made a decision.

"Paige?" the girl who has been laying on the couch in the trailer reading her script for the past twenty minutes looked up, "would you like to visit my Grandma Letti at Round Rocks for the weekend?"

A smile curled on her lips as she nodded, "sounds fun." She had already had a hunch that he may suggest a visit to Round Rocks as pieces of his voice entered her ears earlier.

"Thank you, Paige." With that, he lent towards her and pecked her lips before getting up, "I'll return to my trailer to pack. Let's return home to pack so we can grab the next flight to Round Rock."

"Sounds like a plan, meet you by the car in 10," Paige replied as she got up to pack her stuff.

* * *

A few hours later, a hand raised up in the air to knock on a wooden door.

"Coming." A voice emerged from within.

"Surprise!" Rainer shouted instantly after the door swung open.

"Rainer!" Letti gasped as she took another step to give him a big hug. "Oh my god, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. I miss you so much."

"I miss you too, Grandma. We had the rest of the week off and could not decide where to go for the weekend when you called just at the right time," he explained.

Letti unwrapped her arms from around his shoulder. "We?", she repeated.

Rainer chuckled and nodded as he turned around to reveal Paige. "Let me formally introduce to you, Grandma Letti. This is Paige, my girlfriend."

Letti's eyes lit up, and her jaw dropped as she turned to the auburn-haired girl beside Rainer, "this is even better, Rainer." She reached out for Paige's hands, "Welcome, Paige. Do make yourselves at home."

"Thanks, erm…" she turned to eye Rainer, hoping that he would enlighten her on how to address his Grandmother.

"Just call me Grandma Letti," Letti informed with a warm tone, knowing what the girl was trying to ask.

"Grandma Letti," Paige greeted immediately.

"Oh my dear, what am I doing?" Letti said to herself before taking a step back to widen the door for the young couple, "come in come in."

Rainer smiled and nodded as he reached out for Paige's hand with his left and the bags on the floor with his right before entering the house.

* * *

"Woah!" Paige gasped, sliding down the five-foot slide in the largest water park in Round Rocks.

It has been almost three days since their arriving in Round Rocks and today was their last day before they returned LA the next day. For the past two days, the Letti brought them to visit all her friends and to all her favourite spots. And on their third day, Letti surprise them with two tickets to the largest water park in Round Rocks to give them some alone time before leaving Round Rocks. So, here they are, enjoying their alone time at the park until Rainer dared Paige to try the monster slide in the park. Everything went smoothly until, Paige slipped over a small puddle of water on the board before the slide and lost her balance, causing her to slide down the slide head down and legs up.

"Hahaha…" Rainer held his stomach and laughed as he watched his girlfriend slipped and slid down the slide before walking towards her to help her up.

"Are you alright?" Rainer asked, trying to catch his breath from all the laughing. "Ow!" he flinched slightly as his girlfriend smacked him on his arm after regaining her balance.

"That does not count!" Paige protested. A faint red started to appear on her cheeks, feeling a little embarrassed by her little accident.

"Yes, it does," Rainer announced as he wrapped an arm around her tiny waist. "Who hasn't slipped and fell down a slide before?" he teased before turning around to run.

"Rainer Devon!" Paige shouted as she raised her hand in the air pointing towards her boyfriend before running after him.

* * *

"Oh dear, Paige, I hope you're alright," Letti expressed warmly while Rainer stifled a chuckle.

Rainer's chucked made Paige roll her eyes at him before turning to Letti, "I'm fine, Grandma Letti. You don't have to worry about me…"

The phone rang and interrupted Paige before she could continue. Paige took out her phone from her back pocket and took a glance at the screen before looking up, "I'm sorry. It's my parents. I think I'll take this call and call it a night. Good night, Grandma Letti."

Grandma Letti replied her with a smile and nodded before Paige got up to return to her room to answer her phone and also to give the grandmother and grandson some alone time.

"Rainer." He turned to Letti. "Mind having a chat with me on the pouch outside?"

Rainer shook his head and together, the two of them walked out of the back door to the pouch to the view of Letti's beautiful garden.

"Rainer," she breathed in a little before continuing, " have you spoken to your mother?"

Letti could tell that Rainer's expressions changed for a split second before returning back to his previous facial expression.

"Not really, I have been busy with filming," he lied, not wanting his grandmother to be upset with him and his mother.

Letti let out a heavy sigh. "Rainer, I spoke to your mother a few days ago," she revealed, and Rainer turned to look at her garden. "Rainer, would it be alright if I tell you a story?"

He did not say anything but Letti knew this was his way of telling her to continue.

"Over twenty years ago, a young girl went to LA with a dream to be the best leading actress in LA. She knew it was not easy, so she was very hard working and was willing to try on any role that was given to her. With hard work and determination, she became one of the most famous and recognised actress in America within three years, which was not easy for a lady at that time. Everything was perfect for her until she made someone who she thought was her soulmate then." Letti paused to take a sip.

Rainer knew she meant his father.

"They fell in love fast and strong. Nothing can pull them apart, but because both of them were very famous at that time, they keep their relationship in the dark. No one knew that the two people who have never met each other on screen before were dating. It was not long when they were offered a movie deal as the female and male lead. They could finally have an excuse when they were caught hanging out, and she was really happy. However, in fact, that was the beginning of a long nightmare," Letti let out a heavy sigh before continuing, "Not long when the paparazzi started suspecting their relationship to be more than professional, the man's wife appeared."

Rainer's head snapped up and towards his grandmother.

"His wife was his high school sweetheart, and they were expecting a baby soon. His wife went to meet the woman and begged her to leave her husband. His wife cried for hours in the woman's living room. Not baring to hurt her, she had decided to leave, but he begged her to stay, promising her that he had no feelings for his wife and he was about to ask for a divorce after meeting her. He told her how his marriage was just a mere responsibility and how there was no longer any sparks or love between him and his wife. She gave in and agreed to stay until his wife gave birth to their child. Two weeks after that, his wife had a miscarriage, and the woman left LA a few days later," Letti ended her story with a cliffhanger, wanting to know how Rainer felt about the story.

"Why mom left?" Just as Letti expected, Rainer asked, finally saying out the word 'mom' for the first time for the past fifteen/sixteen months.

"Your mother found out that your father had many affairs. Your father ex-wife fell down the stairs trying to stop your father from seeing another woman. She lost the baby and her life that day. Your mother was hurt and disgusted by your father's actions, so she left and not long after returning to me, she found out she was pregnant. Afraid that she might have the same fate as your father's ex-wife, she chose to keep it a secret from everyone, including you and your father," Letti revealed, with her eyes not leaving Rainer's face.

"Your mother kept this to protect you. She does not want you to know that your father was a jerk. You are the one she loves the most. Never forget that Rainer," Letti reassured him.

Knowing that he needed some time to process what she told him, she got up, gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned around.

"Get some rest, Rainer. You have an early flight tomorrow. Good night," Letti greeted before pushing the door to enter the house.

Rainer spent the rest of the night out in the pouch, trying to process what Letti told him. Rainer only returned to his room the next morning to freshen up and pack his bag. Not saying anything about last night they had their breakfast together. Rainer and Paige gave her a hug before heading to the airport to catch their flight back to LA.

* * *

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


End file.
